This is the end
by Peter Facinelli Fan
Summary: The end of Isabella Swan. Set in New Moon, contains a suicide, please dont read if that triggers you -Carlisle Bella Cullen


_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM OR SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ**_

**Goodbye**

It had been 5 months since _he _had left taking the rest of them with him, leaving her alone to drown in her own sorrow and misery. The gaping hole in her chest throbbed painfully at the mere memorie of his name, she closed her eyes only to wretch them open again when she saw _his_ face. She sat at the ancient computer for what felt like the millionth time and wrote to Alice only to have the email rebound, she wondered if Alice knew, if she knew the pure agony Bella felt; if she had 'seen' any of it in her visions. Surely not for if she had she would have they would have come back...right?

Again Bella wrote about her day: the stares, whispers and rumours. No one knew why Bella Swan acted the way she did, why she wouldn't talk and barely left the house unless strickly nessesary. Bella couldn't tell anyone why it hurt so much, she had promised to never tell anyone their secret and that was a promise she was taking to the grave. It was the least she could do for being such an inconvience to them, after all it was her own fault that she found out about them; she was the one who pryed into a world that was meant to stay hidden from humans.

Bella sighed and stared at the computer screen as if willing it to help her, the _ping_ sound alerted her to yet another failed delivery. Bella didn't know how she had lasted so long alone, she had her hallucination but that didn't count considering she couldn't actualy interact with it. The house was silent and Bella hated it, ever since Charlie died she hated silence. If losing the _them_ wasn't bad enough Bella had lost her father only two months later to an 'animal attack', Bella knew better though; she knew what had made that cresent shaped mark on his neck. A vampire had killed Charlie Swan.

Bella didn't have long to mourn her father before she recieved a phone call from Florida state police who told her that her mother and step father had been in a nasty car crash and had both been declared dead at the scene. News of the deaths spred like wild fire across Forks and then the pity party started, Bella couldn't stand the pity she knew she didn't deserve it after all it was her fault that her parents and Phil were dead. Bella did try and move on but the hole in her chest had turned into a crater and she didn't know how much more she could take, the blades could only help so much.

No one knew she had been cutting herself as far as she was aware no one even suspected that she would even consider harming herself, she was the daughter of a police officer for christ sake! But behind closed doors that was exactly what she has been doing, she had done it by accident at first while shaving her legs in the shower but when the blade had cut through her skin, shallow as it had been, still felt good to Bella. Over the next few months her cuttings had increased from once or twice a week to once or twice a day and she knew that she was not stopping any time soon.

She couldn't continue like she was, she knew that much but she could only see one way out. She could only see one way of ending her suffering forever, Suicide. The thought made her cringe, this was not the first time she had considered ending her own life and because of the direction her life was heading in it wouldn't be the last. Though every time she thought of it the pain in her chest would vanish for a few seconds before coming back with a vengance, it was as if her body was telling her to end it all.

She sat there in her chair and thought over how she could do it and after a few minutes her fate was decided, she would jump from the cliff down at La Push. She had no one left to live for her parents were dead and the only other people she cared about had kicked her to the curb, in her eyes there was no one who would miss her. She decided to to write her goodbyes to _them_, two hours and an ocean of tears later and she was driving to the place she had called her second home. She tried the door but found it locked this didn't deter her however as she merely smashed the window in and climbed through, suprisingly not cutting herself.

She stopped for a moment while she thought of a good place to put her letters, she chose Carlisle's study in which she placed the letters before walking swiftly from the house as silent tears ran down her pale,tired face. She got in her truck and drove away while brushing the tears away, it took her less than 20 minutes to arrive at the cliff where she parked and walked to the edge, slowly, getting closer to death with every step.

_'I was at the edge of the cliff,_

_ready to jump._

_I looked to you,_

_hoping you would try and stop me._

Before she knew it she was standing with her shoes slightly off the edge of the cliff looking down at the raging water below, she was suprisingly calm she had embraced the idea of death and was now about to welcome deaths embrace.

_you looked at me and sighed, _

_because you were tired of trying to help me._

_by the time you took a single step foward._

She took a deep breathe and reflected on what had brought her there to the edge of that cliff, when she first met Edward, him saving her from Tyler Crowlys van, meeting his family,the baseball game,James, her birthday, Jasper lunging, Edwards goodbye. She knew she was doing the right thing, this way the're secret was safe again, she let out her breathe and closed her eyes.

_I was already plummiting towards the ground._

Isabella Swans body was found washed up on first beach,La Push two days after she jumped. Many attended her funeral though only Angela Webber was crying real tears of sadness, no one could believe she had actualy taken her own life though nobody read the signs. They all believe her to be acting dramatic for attention but now they knew better and when seven unhumaly beautiful people arrived to see if what Alice saw was true they were met with glares and whisperes. The Cullens had returned but they were too late, Isabella Swan was dead and they had only themselves to blame.


End file.
